fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hope Sun
KUCYK PAŹDZIERNIKA 2015 Hope Sun '(ang. hope - nadzieja, sun - słońce) (naprawdę nazywa się '''Hope Blue Ice Sun'Prawdziwe imię - ciut długie :)) - ziemski kucyk mieszkający w Canterlot. OC MixiePie, a dawniej ponysona. Ma 24 lata. Jest fanką Mane6. Hope jest typowym ziemskim kucykiem. W wolnych chwilach spotyka się z przyjaciółmi i fotografuje naturę. Jej głównym zajęciem jest projektowanie i szycie przepięknych strojów. Przestała być ponysoną MixiePie, ponieważ im bardziej artykuł się rozwijał tym bardziej Hope przestała ją przypominać. '''O kucyku HopeO Hope jest słynną projektantką mody i dlatego nigdy nie ma na nic czasu. W wolnych chwilach lubi zabawić się w fotografa i spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Mimo, iż jest trochę przemądrzała i samolubna ma wielu przyjaciół w całej Equestrii. 'Dlaczego powstała?' Otóż jej autorka MixiePie zapragnęła stworzyć kucyka, który być może w przyszłości zostanie Kucykiem Miesiąca. Więc zabrała się do pracy. Najpierw narysowała Hope na kartce. Potem otworzyła program Paint Tool Sai i zaczęła obrabianie obrazka rysując ścieżkami. Zajęło jej to jakieś trzy godziny, ale wreszcie stworzyła Hope Sun. Nad imieniem długo nie myślała, gdyż Mixie ma w głowie mnóstwo pomysłów. I tak właśnie rozpoczęła pisanie tego artykułu i wciąż go kończy dopisując różne rzeczy. Mixie stworzyła jeszcze kiedyś pierwowzór (w Pony Creator), na którym wzorowała się, by stworzyć Hope. 'Historia Hope' 'Ogólny zarys życia' 'thumb|left|100px|Mała Hope'cia' Hope przyszła na świat 18 sierpnia 1991. Jej rodzice od razu pokochali małego i słodkiego kucyka. Jednak później słodki kucyk stał się koszmarem. Ciągnęła wszystkich za ich grzywy, ciągle płakała i nie lubiła bawić się z innymi. Po kilku latach przyszedł czas podstawówki, gdzie Hope trochę zmądrzała i wydoroślała. Potem gimnazjum, liceum i wreszcie studia na które tak bardzo czekała. Tam poznała kilka kucyków, z którymi jest w dobrych relacjach. 'Młodzieńcze lata' Zanim Hope poszła do kucykowego przedszkola cały czas spędzała na zabawie z rodzicami. Będąc małą i głupiutką marzyła o tym by mieć rodzeństwo, choć z czasem już nie. W przedszkolu stała się najpopularniejszą osobą. Wszyscy chcieli się z nią bawić i rozmawiać. Jednak w szkole podstawowej Hope trafiła do klasy z samymi przemądrzałymi kucykami. Czuła się osamotniona, ale na szczęście poznała Rose i Ashie. I tak minęły jej młodzieńcze lata. 'Nastoletnie lata' W gimnazjum było dobrze, gdyż przecież miała Rose i Ashie. W liceum poznała Happy Note. Od razu zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą. Jednak sielanka nie trwała długo, gdyż Note musiał się przeprowadzić do Fillydelphi. Musiał on rozpocząć studia, iż przecież jest starszy od Hope o 2 lata. Ale niedługo później i ona zaczęła studiować. I tak upłynęły jej nastoletnie lata. 'Studia i lata współczesne' Na studiach dużo się uczyła (choć jej studia trwały 1 rok). Ale w wolnym czasie dużo podróżowała do Ponyville, by spotkać mane6. Niestety nie udało jej się to. Wkrótce potem spotkała się Z Happy Note, Rose i Ashią. Ich spotkanie trwało 5 godzin, ale wiedzieli oni, że i tak niedługo znów się spotkają. Tak się też stało. Po zakończeniu studiów Hope wróciła do swoich rodziców, którzy byli bardzo dumni z córki. W nagrodę kupili jej własne mieszkanie, w którym mieszka do teraz. Jej życie jak na razie jest wspaniałe. Ma wszystko o czym zawsze marzyła. Wkrótce chce założyć rodzinę i żyć do końca swojego życia szczęśliwie. Ma też zamiar spotkać mane6. 'Znaczek' thumb|74px|Znaczek HopeJest to różowa kokardka.Znaczek Zdobyła ją bardzo późno. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy miała zaprojektować kostiumy na szkolne przedstawienie. Gdy się do tego zabrała, od razu było wiadomo, że ma do tego talent. Po przedstawieniu na jej boku pojawił się cudny znaczek. 'Wygląd' 'Sylwetka' Hope nie jest ani otyła, ani chuda. Jest ona po prostu w sam raz. Jednak klacz zawsze twierdzi, że jest gruba i brzydka. 'Grzywa' Jest koloru jasnego brązu i jest lekko pofalowana. Hope ma małą kitkę spiętą różową gumką. Jeśli rozpuści swoje włosy nie będą one zbyt długie. Kiedyś Hope chciała mieć długą grzywę, ale wiązało się z tym dużo problemów. 'Ogon' Ogon jest takiego samego koloru co grzywa i jest ciut pofalowany. W odróżnieniu od grzywy jest dość długi i gęsty. Jej ogon i grzywa są wzorowane na jednym z kucyków występujących w MLP: FiM. 'Oczy' Są koloru zielonego, ale nie takiej typowej zieleni. Czasem w różnym świetle mogą wydawać się nawet szare, a czasem nawet błyszczą. 'Sierść' Jest lśniąca i gładka. Ma kolor typowego jasnego błękitu. Widnieje na niej cudowny znaczek (różowa kokardka). 'Dodatki' Hope najczęściej ma na szyi zawiązaną apaszkę w kolorze swojego znaczka. Choć czasami zapomni ją założyć, to i tak kocha ją nosić. 'Brwi' Jako jeden z nielicznych kucyków Hope posiada brwi (choć czasami, na niektórych rysunkach nie ma ich). Urodziła się z nimi i nie zamierza ich nigdy zlikwidować. Gdy była mała wiele kucyków się z tego śmiało, ale dzisiaj nikt nie zwraca na nie uwagi. Brwi są koloru czarnego, jednak grzywa i ogon mają kolor jasnobrązowy. Na razie nikt nie umie tego wyjaśnić. thumb|left|132px|Hope'cia w nowej fryzurze :) 'We fryzurze kuzynki' Kilka lat temu uczesała swoją grzywę i ogon na wzór swojej kuzynki. Nie za bardzo spodobała jej się nowa wersja siebie, więc uczesała się w swoją ukochaną fryzurę. Jej kuzynka (Pencil Blue) nie długo po tym zmieniła swój wygląd i dziś wygląda inaczej niż kiedyś. 'Equestria Girlsthumb|78px' Wygląda podobnie do swojej kucykowej wersji. Ma zielone oczy, tą samą fryzurę i ten sam kolor skóry. Nosi jednak różowo-szaro-białą sukienkę podobną do szkolnego mundurka. Nosi też czarne rajstopy i nie ma swojej apaszki. O Hope Sun Equestria Girls dowiesz się więcej TUTAJ! 'Charakter' Hope jest bardzo przemądrzała i samolubna. Samolub jeden :( Nie cierpi dzielić się z innymi i dla tego często się kłóci z innymi kucykami. Choć ma wiele złych wad posiada też i dobre. Przede wszystkim jest szczera (naprawdę bardzo szczera) i ambitna. Czasem jej przyjaciele zastanawiają się czemu nie została dziennikarką, gdyż posiada wiele cech dziennikarskich. 'Zalety' 'Miła' Choć czasami jej to nie wychodzi Hope zawsze stara się wszystkim pomóc. Gdy ktoś prosi ją o zaprojektowanie stroju, ale ma ona już dużo zamówień na projekty, nigdy nie odmawia i stara się ukryć swój smutek i swoje zmęczenie. 'Przyjacielska' Zawsze z chęcią pomoże przyjaciołom. Zachowuję też dla siebie ich tajemnicę, którą jej powierzą. Ale kiedyś, tuż przed urodzinami Rose, przez przypadek powiedziała jej o niespodziankowym przyjęciu urodzinowym dla niej. Hope zawsze stawia przyjaciół na pierwszym miejscu. 'Szczera' Nigdy jeszcze nie okłamała swoich przyjaciół i stara się nie kłamać innych. Lecz gdy była źrebięciem często okłamywała swoich rodziców. Gdy ktoś zapyta się jej o swój wygląd Hope odpowiada mu szczerze. 'Ambitna' Gdy postanowi coś zrobić zawsze stara się to zrobić. Kilka lat temu postanowiła nauczyć się kilku zaklęć. Choć ćwiczy je do dziś to i tak większość już umie. 'Wady' 'Czasami samolubna' Nigdy nie nauczyła się dzielić, gdyż nie ma rodzeństwa. Jej przyjaciele często są na nią o to źli, iż potrafi zjeść całą paczkę ciastek i nikogo nie poczęstować. 'Kłótliwa' Gdy myśli, że ma rację będzię kłócić się ze wszystkimi i o wszystko. Jednak, gdy ważnemu klientowi nie spodoba się projekt stara się nie wywyższać. 'Nerwowa' Hope ceni punktualność, dlatego gdy ktoś spóźnia się nawet o 1 minutę wpada w szał. Czasami stara się to powstrzymać, ale zawsze emocję biorą górę. 'Leniwa' Czasami staje się strasznym leniem i nie ma na nic ochoty. Potrafi zazwyczaj położyć się na kanapę i leżeć tam cały dzieńLeniwiec jeden :). Ale, gdy w gre wchodzi praca i przyjaciele nie ma lenia. Mimo iż ma tę złą wadę to i tak jest bardzo pracowita. 'Realistka' Hope należy do grupy realistów, nie do pesymistów, ani optymistów, gdyż zawsze myśli realnie. Nie ma zbyt bujnej wyobraźni tak jak jej autorka i często miała przez to problemy z napisaniem opowiadania w szkole. Wiele razy przyjaciele byli na nią źli przez to jej realne myślenie i dlatego jest to jej zła wada, choć mogłaby być i dobra. 'Co lubi jeść i pić' *Gorącą czekoladę <3 , *Pizzę, *Cukierki, *Naleśniki z bitą śmietaną, *Zieloną herbatkę, *Mrożoną herbatę. 'Czego nie lubi pić i jeść' *Brukselki,Ble :( *Pomidorów, *Herbaty owocowej, *Kawy, *Szpinaku, *Szparagów, *Brokuł. ---- 'Zainteresowania' 'Magia' Od zawsze pragnęła zostać jednorożcem. Na studiach w wolnym czasie studiowała magię, dzięki specjalnym księgom z biblioteki Canterlotu. 'Rysowanie' W wolnym czasie często maluje. Gdy była źrebięciem rysowała przeróżne rzeczy. Zazwyczaj rysowała na lekcjach w szkole. Wolała to niż uczenie się. 'Rośliny' Tą pasją zaraziła się od swojej mamy. W swoim domu ma pełno kwiatów, o które bardzo dba. Jednym z jej ulubionych roślin jest róża. Ma ich pełno w swoim malutkim ogrodzie. 'Śpiew' Od dziecka kocha śpiewać, jednak nie ma do tego wielkiego talentu. W szkole podstawowej zawsze chciała być w szkolnym chórku, jednak z racji tego, że nie umie śpiewać nie przyjęto jej. 'Manga i anime ' Od urodzenia czyta mangę. Jej pierwszym obejrzanym i ulubionym anime jest Sailor Moon. Zawsze pragnęła nauczyć się japońskiego i rysować własne mangi. Japońskiego nie umie jednak do dziś, ale za to rysuję i wymyśla japońskie postacie. Może kiedyś jeszcze zostanie mangaką. 'Czytanie' Hope będąc źrebięciem nie lubiła czytać. Jednak po przeczytaniu kilku ciekawych książek przekonała się do niego. Teraz, gdy wyjeżdża zawsze zabiera coś do poczytania na czas podróży. Jej ulubionymi seriami książek są Igrzyska Śmierci ''i ''Dary Anioła. ''Czasami potrafi przeczytać książkę mającą 500 stron w niecały 1 dzień. 'Gotowanie' Hope lubi gotować, ale najbardziej lubi piec ciasta i babeczki. Czasami piecze torty na urodziny swoich przyjaciół. Nauczyła się tego wszystkiego od swojej mamy, której wiele zawdzięcza i dlatego co roku gotuję dla niej coś specjalnego. ---- 'Języki obce' 'Angielski' Posługuję się tym językiem bardzo biegle. Nauczyła się go głównie w szkole, gdyż miała dużo lekcji języka angielskiego. Ze swoich przyjaciół najbardziej umie ten język i często pomaga im np. coś przetłumaczyć. Kiedyś nie znając angielskiego jeszcze tak dobrze w Canterlot spotkała kucyka mówiącego w tym języku i nie za bardzo go rozumiała. 'Niemiecki' Tego języka zaczęła uczyć się w liceum. Nie jest ona z niego zbyt dobra, ale potrafi chociaż się z kimś dogadać i rozumieć go. Kiedyś, gdy zupełnie nie ogarniała niemieckiego pomagał jej w nauce Happy Note. 'Hiszpański' Zna ten język głównie dzięki Rose, która kiedyś go się uczyła. Hope nie potrafi powiedzieć za dużo po hiszpańsku, ale rozumie co ktoś do niej mówi. ---- 'Relacje' 'Happy Note' thumb|150px Poznali się w liceum i od tamtej pory są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Note niezbyt lubi, gdy Hope staje się pazerna, jednak to nie przeszkadza mu, aby się z nią przyjaźnić. Gdy jedzą razem pizzę zawsze kłócą się o ostatni kawałek. ---- 'Rose Blue' thumb|left|120px|Rose Blue Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i bardzo dalekimi krewnymi. Poznały się w podstawówce, gdy trafiły razem do tej samej klasy. Na początku Rose próbowała się z Hope zaprzyjaźnić, ale jej to nie wychodziło, gdyż Hope uznała jej zachowanie za dokuczanie. Choć często się kłócą i Rose i jej fochy :Pstrzelają fochy to i tak są przyjaciółkami od bardzo dawna. ---- 'Ashia Breeze: Poznały się w podstawówce. Ashia była bardzo, ale to bardzo nieśmiała, więc Hope postanowiła do niej thumb|170px|Ashia Breezezagadać. Tak oto narodziła się ich przyjaźń. Do dzisiaj Ashia jest nieśmiała, ale nie kiedy są razem. Często Hope i Rose mówią na nią Gwizdka - Chan. Na razie wciąż nikt nie wie czemu akurat takie przezwisko. ---- '''Freeze Mint: thumb|left|120px|Freeze MintZnają się dopiero od niedawna, gdyż poznały się na studiach. Hope często projektuje dla niej ciuchy. Zawsze spotykają się w Kawiarni Canterlot, gdzie zamawiają gorącą czekoladę z bitą śmietaną. 'Co myśli o' 'Mane6' Od zawsze była ich wielką fanką i bardzo pragnie je poznać. Najbardziej chciałaby zapoznać się z Rarity, gdyż mogłyby razem projektować, szyć, a także dzielić się poglądami na temat mody. Chce również poznać Twilight, ponieważ mają jedną wspólną cechę, którą jest ambitność. Chce też pomóc Fluttershy przezwyciężyć strach i nieśmiałość oraz porozmawiać z Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Applejack. Cały czas stara się być jak mane6. Nigdy jednak nie spotkała się z nimi, ale ma nadzieję, że wkrótce porozmawia choć z nimi i zostaną przyjaciółkami. Cieszy się również, iż Twilight została alikornem. 'Księżniczkach' Są one dla niej wzorem. Kiedyś poznała samą Celestię, która poprosiła ją o zaprojektowanie i uszycie sukni na ważną uroczystość. Było to dla niej wielkie wyzwanie, któremu na szczęście podołała. Od tamtego czasu projektuję dla księżniczek stroję. I marzy o staniu się jedną z nich. 'Antagonistach' Nie przepada za niektórymi, a zwłaszcza za Trixie. Jest za to fanką Królowej Chrysalis oraz Discord'a. 2 lata temu miała okazję spotkać się z Suri Polomare. Od razu nie przypadły sobie do gustu i zaczęły ze sobą rywalizować. Hope uważa, jednak, iż Equestria bez antagonistów nie istniałaby. 'Chomik' thumb|left|82px Hope posiada chomika, którego nazwała Puszek. Ma on 8 lat (choć jest to niemożliwe). Kupiła go mając 12 lat. 2 lata minęły i Puszek zachorował. Hope nie umiała pogodzić się z tym, że jej mały przyjaciel umrze i udała się do Zecory. Ta dała jej magiczny napój, po którym chomik stał się nieśmiertelny. Od tamtej pory nie rozstaje się z jej kochanym zwierzątkiem. ---- 'Jako kryształowy kucyk' Kilka lat temu wybrała się do Kryształowego KrólestwaKryształowa Hope i nie wiadomo w jaki sposób nagle stała się kryształowym kucem. Oczywiście po opuszczeniu królestwa stała się normalna i do dziś nie potrafi zmienić się w kryształową Hope. 'Wielka Gala Grand Galopu' Hope zawsze wybiera się na tę galę. Co roku projektuję oraz szyję sobie cudowną i oryginalną suknię. Choć raz zdarzyło jej się, że nie miała na to czasu przez to, iż miała dużo zamówień. Poszła, więc do sklepu w Canterlocie i kupiła swój strój. Jednak nie był on oryginalny, gdyż przynajmniej 3 kucyki miały identyczny. Czuła się wtedy jak by ktoś ją upokorzył. Od tamtej pory stara się znaleźć czas na zaprojektowanie i uszycie sukni na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu. 'Pamiętnik Hope' Będąc jeszcze małą klaczą Hope zaczęła prowadzić swój prywatny pamiętnik. Jednak z czasem przestała opisywać swoje dni w życiu, kiedy stała się dużo starsza. Oto kilka kartek z jej pamiętniczka: 'Środa, 20 lipca' To mój pierwszy wpis do pamiętnika, więc nie będzie on wspaniałyPierwszy wpis do pamiętnika. Dzisiejszy dzień był taki jak każdy, byłam w szkole, dużo się nudziłam itp. Jednak ten dzień był niezwykły w porównaniu do poprzednich, mianowicie dziś dostałam swój pierwszy pamiętnik. Rodzice myślą, że zrobią ze mnie sławną pisarkę, ale ja im nie wierzę. Dobra, jestem tak zmęczona i nie chce mi się pisać, dlatego kończę ten wpis. Do jutra pamiętniku! 'Czwartek, 21 lipca' Dziś jestrem strasznie zmęczona pamiętniku, więc za dużo nie napiszę. Dzisiejszy dzień był strasznie męczący, ponieważ Ashia wyciągneła mnie na siłownie. W Canterlot siłownie są darmowe, więc spędziłyśmy tam pół dnia. Jestem teraz bardzo zmęczona, bo dziś było 35 stopni w cieniu, a my ćwiczyłyśmy na słońcu. :( Może jutro coś napiszę pamiętniku. ---- 'Ciekawostki' #Słodzi herbatę dwoma łyżeczkami cukru. #Posiada nieśmiertelnego chomika Puszka. Puszek #Ma obsesję na punkcie kupowania różnych rzeczy. #Uwielbia czekoladę. #Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski. #Uwielbia oglądać filmy animowane i kreskówki. #Kocha czytać mangę i oglądać anime. #Lubi filmy i książki w których się mordują. #Nie znosi owadów. #Jej ulubioną bajką jest Frozen. '' #Jej ulubionymi piosenami z ''Frozen ''są ''Life's Too Short ''i ''Let It Go. #Lubi ostre potrawy. #Jako źrebię pisała swój, prywatny pamiętnik. #Jej ulubiona liczba to 5. #Strasznie boi się pająków. Hope nienawidzi pająków i zawsze gdy je widzi zabija je :P #Kocha rysować. #Nie lubi, gdy ktoś ma taki sam ubiór jak ona. #Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim niebieskim telefonem Kochany telefon :* ---- 'Cytaty' "Dziękuję, wiem, że jestem śliczna." - ''jej ulubiony tekst. Cytaty ''"Tak, zaraz." - jej częsta odpowiedź. "No chyba cię coś..." - jak się zdenerwuję. "Nie ogarniam..." - jak czegoś nie umie (zwłaszcza matmy)."'' 'Przypisy''' Dzięki za przeczytanie artykułu! :P Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Canterlotu Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł